The Minority Fellowship Program in Neuroscience (MFP) administered by the American Psychological Association is in its 14th year of operation and is submitting this competing renewal for continuation. The program is co-sponsored by the Association of Neuroscience Departments and Programs and is supported by the Society for Neuroscience. The overall goal of the MFP is to increase the numbers of underrepresented groups conducting health-related and health disparity oriented research of interest to NIMH, NINDS, and NIDA. A total of 179 fellows were supported, 87 received their doctoral degree, and 18 successfully completed postdoctoral study. Of those who could be expected to be finished with doctoral training the completion rate is 73 percent. Most fellows were trained in the highest Carnegie classification Universities. The continuing under-representation of minorities in the scientific workforce is documented in the proposal. The MFP will achieve its major goal by 1) making good choices from a national pool, 2) monitoring fellow's progress, 3) providing networking opportunities, 4) communicating the mechanisms of the MFP to the Training Faculty, 5) providing enrichment experiences at the Society for Neuroscience meeting, 6) recruiting on a nationwide basis, and 7) evaluating the MFP as to outcome and the ongoing process of achieving its goal. The program is led by Joe L. Martinez, Jr., who received the AAAS Lifetime Mentor Award in 1995. The Training Advisory Committee is diverse and is composed of active research neuroscientists, experienced in graduate and postdoctoral education.